The Monster Card Game
by Sugarlatte
Summary: Rena is just a first year student in Velder High School. That is, until she got an Invitation to the 'Monster Card Game'. She thought it is just a simple card game, but it isn't. It's a gamble to get money with your life in the line. With the famous 'ElGang' as her opponent, what will she do? Accept a helping hand from Raven from the 'ElGang' or fight alone? Rena x Raven!
1. Invitation

**The Monster Card Game**

Chapter 1 : Invitation

**Sugar : Hey~! I finally got an idea to make a new story! XD The idea is from the Monster Card System which had just arrived at Indonesia a week ago, if I'm not mistaken... Well, enjoy~! :D**

**Classes = **

**Elsword : Rune Slayer  
**

**Aisha : Void Princess**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Raven : Blade Master  
**

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung : Tactical Trooper  
**

**Ara : Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis : Grand Master**

*** Author's Note : This is a 'school life' story. The characters don't wear their costumes. They're wearing the Summer Star Academy (Blue) sets, except the hair. And they're all HUMANS.**

* * *

**Rena's POV  
**

Hello, my name is Rena Floridian. I'm just a first year student in this Velder High School. You can say this school is the best high school you could find in Elrios. So, I'm lucky I can enter this school with my average grades. I have a friend named Ara Haan. She's just a normal girl like me. Well, she's a bit shy, but that's alright.

Oh yeah, almost forgot. I should tell you about the 'ElGang'. Yep, the famous gang in this school which consists of five person. Okay, let's start from...

* * *

_'The Leader of the ElGang'_

_ Elsword Sieghart_

He's a popular red haired boy. He's quite tall. Even though he only has average grades, his good looking face makes the girls fell for him. Maybe even the female teachers. He ate quite a lot, but he never gains weight. I think it's because of his Kendo training after school. Yep, he's the strongest one in the Kendo club. I think that's why he's popular.

Oh, and he's the younger brother of Elesis Sieghart. Elesis is the youngest teacher in this high school. Yep, so you can imagine how popular Elsword is. Whenever he's around, people would say... "Look, it's Elsword! The strongest one in Kendo club and the brother of Miss Elesis!" You know what? It pisses me off! Good looking? I thought he's a punk when I first saw him! Oh well, on to the next one...

* * *

_'The Princess of the ElGang'_

_Aisha Bellatius  
_

Well, that's what people call her since she's Elsword girlfriend. She's obsessed with weird things. For example, her favorite doll is a bat-shaped demon which she named Angkor. She likes horror stories and stuff. But don't underestimate her... She has GOOD grades. Well, it is said that she's quite a nerd.

But I should say this... I HATE her. Why? Because of her personality. Her personalities are strange too. Sometimes she would gave a cold aura and death glares to people around her. But sometimes she would smile and laugh out loud. Once I told her that the teacher is calling her when she's reading a book. What I got is a hard slap from her and some words... "I'M READING, IDIOT!" She's rich, I should say. Her family is quite famous. Sometimes I envy her. But still, I HATE her.

* * *

_'The Master of the ElGang'  
_

_Raven Corvus_

Okay, I should say this... Even though that's what people call him, the leader is still Elsword. I think people call him that because he's the oldest one in the Gang. He's a second year. What can I say about him? He's tall, good looking and quite smart, but... He's surrounded in a REALLY dark aura. When he entered the room I'm in, the room feels cold all of a sudden. Just what's wrong with him!?

I heard that he has a dark past. But I don't even know what kind of past he has. Oh, he's also strange. Whenever he sees me, he would glare at me. With 'glare' I mean a REALLY death glare. I wonder what had I done to him? Anyway, let's move on...

* * *

_'The Queen of the ElGang'_

_Eve Trisis_

Just like Raven, she's not a queen. That's just what people call her. She has a petite body, just like a doll. Her silver hair is SUPER LONG! I mean, really! Who would want to have a knee-length hair!? She has blue marks on her cheeks. I wonder, are those tattoos? She's a quiet girl. She doesn't talk much. Don't underestimate her! I MEAN IT! She has GOOD grades!

Oh, and be careful. She's sensitive. If you bad mouthed her in front of her, she would slap you REALLY HARD! One more thing. She's interested in Nasods. You know, those ancient robotic creatures? Yeah, I'm serious. She LIKES them!

* * *

_'The Trooper of the ElGang'  
_

_Chung Seiker_

I don't know why people call him that. But I know that he's the most protective person in this Gang. He has really long hair. Moreover, he has those 'Pikachu Ears'-looking hair. I should tell you guys this... HE LOOKS JUST LIKE A GIRL! Don't mistook him as a girl or else... He will do either one of these ; cry like a baby so people would glare at you or give you a creepy smile like he's saying "Call me that again and I'll kill you!"

He's smart on alchemy. Really, he could even make a bomb! He's friendly, I should say. He's the most friendly one of all members of the ElGang. Oh yeah, almost forgot. His father is famous. I think that's why he's famous too.

* * *

Well, I couldn't really tell you the details about the ElGang. I don't even know why they're famous. I wonder why...

"RENA!"

I almost fell from my chair because of shock. "Ara! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed. "I already called you three times! Geez, just what are you wondering about?" Ara pouted. "Sorry. What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"About the 'Monster Card Game'!"

"Huh? What kind of game is that?" I asked, curious. "You know, there's a rumor saying that there's a game named the 'Monster Card Game' here. I don't truly know the details, but... I heard that the game can be played only at night when the school's closed. There's also a rumor saying that people who come to play the game are people who are searching money." Ara said. "Searching money? Are you serious!? Is this some kind of a gamble?" I said in disbelief.

"I don't really know the details, but that's what I heard..."

* * *

School is over, I thank God for that. I'm really bored with the lessons! All I could think about is only that strange game. What is it again? Oh yeah, the 'Monster Card Game'. I sighed as I opened my locker.

"... Huh?"

There's a card with the tittle 'Invitation' in my locker. ".. What the heck?" I said as I read the card carefully.

_To Miss Rena Floridian_

_We invited you to the 'Monster Card Game'. Come to school at eight PM. _

"... That's it? No sender name?" I asked almost in disbelief. I looked around to make sure no one noticed this card. I put the card in my bag, carefully. I take my things out of the locker and put them in my bag. Then, I'm going back home.

"The 'Monster Card Game', huh? Interesting..." I said, smirking.

* * *

**Sugar : So what do you think? XD Yep, Rena isn't one of the ElGang! XD The tittle I gave to the ElGang... WAHAHA! XD *slapped* But it suits the classes, right? :3 Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! XD See you next chapter~! :D  
**


	2. Welcome to the Game

Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Game

**Sugar : HELLO AGAIN GUYS! XD I'm a bit... disappointed with the amount of review I got last chapter... :'v But still! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! I MADE THE COVER BY MYSELF! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? XD It took a whole day for me to make it! :'v Anyway, on to the story! :D**

* * *

**Rena's POV  
**

It's eight o'clock and I'm standing in front of my school. The gate is closed, of course. "How the heck can I go in?" I asked myself. I touched the gate and inspected it. The gate is closed, how am I supposed to go...

"...What?"

The gate opened. Yep, it really opened. "... What the... It's not closed?" Really, what kind of security guard who forgot to close the gate? Anyway, I go inside the school. It's really dark... "Thank God I brought this flashlight." I said as I turned on my flashlight. This school is really dark... Why aren't there any light here!? But this is weird... The only light here is in... The warehouse. Why?

I opened the warehouse. Again, it's not locked. The room is so dusty and there are lots of things. I saw a note near a button on the wall.

_Press the button_

"O..kay..?" I'm really puzzled here... I press the button and... I heard a rumbling sound. Then, an underground passage opened on the floor. "So... I guess I should go down here..." I said to myself. I walked down to the underground floor. "Did the school really built an underground floor?" I'm really curious...

* * *

I arrived at... an underground floor. It's so bright here, and there are students like me wandering around. They're chatting happily with their friends. The school... Really built something like this..? What's important, why are the students here?

_"I heard that the game can be played only at night when the school's closed."_

I remembered Ara's words. Are these students... Came here to play? I walked around the room. I don't know any of the students here. Are they a second year? As I wandered alone in this crowd, I feel someone touched my shoulder.

"Well now... Look who's here..?"

I turned around and saw... 'That' Elsword Sieghart. Damn it! Why should I meet him of all people!?

"You're new here, right? Come follow me." he said and walked away. I instinctively followed him. We walked to a closed room with glass wall. What makes me curious is that... Nothing is in this room. I mean it, there are only the two of us here. Why do we came here?

"Now, Miss Floridian. I believe this is the first time you came here, right? Welcome to the 'Monster Card Game'." he said as he smiled. Well, that's so nice of him, using 'Miss' to me. I feel nothing is wrong, until I noticed he smirked at me. Why is he...

BZZZZT!

Before I could finish wondering, some strange noises came out of nowhere. The floor in the room is shaking. "W-What!?" I started to panic. Elsword smirked again, not panicking at all. The floor moved downward and then stopped. When I noticed, we're now under that last floor. The students looked down to us from the glass wall. They look excited, I wonder why?

"Now, let me tell you the rules to play this game. First, choose one of these cards." Elsword said as he takes out five cards. "Come on, choose one." he said. I stared at the cards.

_"Tree Knight", "Fairy Guardian", "Poison Mush", "Jango", "Cactus"._

"... I choose Tree Knight." I said.

I could hear the students laughing. What? Did I do something wrong? "Is that the card you choose?" Elsword asked me, and I nodded.

"Well then... Let the 'Monster Card Game' begin!" he said loudly.

BZZZZT!

Those noises came out again. I could see the room glitched for a while. Then the room totally changed. I'm now in a gloomy and dark forest. "W-WHAT HAPPEN!?" I started to panic.

"Now, don't panic. This is just a hologram effects. The game is just about to start. Let me tell you the rules." Elsword said, smirking. "The card you choose is the Tree Knight. The Tree Knight will become real when the game started. You could use it to survive in this forest." he said. "Survive from what?" I asked. "Simple. There will be another monsters hiding in this forest. All you need to do is to defeat all of them with the help of the card you have. When you finish, the game ended." he explained.

"It's not so bad." I said. "Don't underestimate this game. Your life is in the line, you know. The monsters could kill you if you're not careful." Elsword smirked as he walked away. I shivered at the word 'kill'. "I'll be watching from above. See you~!" he said carelessly. Just who is he!? The Game Master!? I don't think so!

Well, looks like my life will be in this Tree Knight's hand. Wait, no! I still have to protect myself! I don't want to just depends on something like a card like this! What should I do...?

* * *

**GAME START!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Elsword is watching Rena from above, smirking.

"Watching a new gamer, huh?"

Someone said from behind him. "Don't say that. You know you like watching new gamer too... Queen of Nasod, Eve." Elsword smirked. Eve pouted at him.

"You know I hate being called that in the Gang, Els!"

"Whatever." Elsword sighed. He looked back at Rena, who's still confused. He smirked.

"Well... Let's see what you can do, Rena Floridian..."

* * *

**Sugar : Okay! Now for the reply...**

Yumi Hades : **What's Persona? O.o**

**Sugar : See you guys next chapter! XD**


End file.
